Probucol is an anti-hyperlipidemic drug initially developed in the treatment of coronary artery disease. It has a formula (I) shown as below:

However, clinical trials were stopped after it was found that it may lower HDL in patients with a previous history of heart disease. Probucol was initially developed in the 1970s by a chemical company to maximize airplane tire longevity. Probucol is associated with QT interval prolongation. Due to the poor and irregularity of probucol's absorption from gastrointestinal tract, and some side effects like Q to T period extension in electrocardiogram and serious ventricular arrhythmia caused by probucol, adult patient usually take 0.5 g each time, and twice a day which makes the dose really large.
The current use of probucol still needs to be improved.